le chat à la porte
by ZabiZarbi
Summary: Ichigo, qui vit maintenant à la Soul Society et qui est en période de grosse déprime, se retrouve dans un bar avec le plus grand buveur de tous les temps... Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû boire autant !


_**Pour ce 12 Septembre 2011, qui aurait été à l'heure si mon ordinateur n'avait pas gentiment envoyé baladé tous mes docs (adieu, les chapitres de Blue Nails, Yumichiki Byagawa et le super lemon de cet OS T_T Et j'ai dû tout refaire...), pour ce 12 Septembre, disais-je :**_

_**Joyeux anniversaire !**_

_**Happy birthday !**_

_**Feliz compleaños !**_

_**Et surtout : GOMENASAAAAI T_T GOMENASAI pour le retard ! Gomen, gomen !**_

_**Bref, un très bon anniversaire à Lylyne-sama, notre sempai adorée ! Je te souhaite tout plein de bonheur pour les années à venir, de la joie, du rire, et …En cadeau, un citron bien acide et bien long ! J'y ait passé du temps, je l'ai fait et … Refait !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé : <strong>Ichigo, qui vit maintenant à la Soul Society et qui est en période de grosse déprime, se retrouve dans un bar avec le plus grand buveur de tous les temps... Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû boire autant !

**Pairing : **Shunsui Kyorakû / Ichigo Kurosaki (+ un petit extra... =P)

**Disclaim****er :** Et bien... Tant que les yaoistes n'auront pas pris le pouvoir, ils seront toujours tous à Tite Kubo-sama !

**Warning : **Comment peut-on faire un OS-anniversaire à Lylyne67 sans faire de lemon ? Question à réponse simple : on peut pas ! Donc... Et bien... Cf la référence « + un petit extra » !

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Le chat à la porte ~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Les yeux perdus dans la flaque d'alcool devant lui, Ichigo Kurosaki, lycéen et Shinigami Remplaçant, était perdu dans ses pensées. Les souvenirs de sa soirée lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire... Diable, comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?<p>

_**Flash-back**_

_Ichigo est assis sur le canapé. Son postérieur s'enfonce délicieusement dans les coussins, ses épaules dénuées sont massées par son amoureux. Il lève la tête vers lui, un léger sourire flotte sur ses lèvres._

_« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_-Rien... »_

_Son chéri se penche sur lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, ses longs cheveux blonds caressent doucement son cou._

_« - Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, insiste Ichigo._

_-C'est que... T'es beau, Ichi !(1) T'es beau, comme ça !_

_-Comme ça quoi ?_

_-Mmmh... Tout dénudé... _

_-On peut faire plus dénudé », rigola Kurosaki en se levant et en s'approchant de son amant._

_Tout doucement, il enlève ses vêtements, sous le regard anxieux de l'autre homme._

_« - Ichi ? Tu fous quoi ?_

_-Allez, fais pas ta prude, mon chou… »_

_Une moue inquiète se dessine sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Ichigo sait qu'il ne l'a jamais fait, mais voilà six mois qu'ils sont ensemble. Il a assez attendu. Lui qui, de l'extérieur, paraît si pur et innocent (2), est en réalité bien différent, en compagnie de son amoureux... Phrases salaces, chansons grivoises et petites piques destinées à l'exciter étaient très fréquentes._

_Avec la lenteur d'un fauve qui s'apprête à sauter sur sa proie, le roux s'avance et bondit sur son amant pour le plaquer sur le canapé. Sans attendre davantage, il commence à le déshabiller._

_« - Ichi ? Ichi ! Arrête !_

_-T'inquiètes... »_

_En quelques gestes experts, Ichigo finit d'éplucher son amant. Il passe ses mains sur son torse chaud, la peau pâle frissonne malgré elle sous les caresses. Avec un sourire de sadique, Ichigo descend jusqu'au sexe de son amant qui commence à se réveiller. Il l'engloutit d'une traite, commençant un va-et-viens rapide qui fait gémir puissamment le blond._

_« - Aah... Ichi... »_

_Son sourire s'élargit. Il sait que son amant va aimer... Il glisse ses doigts jusqu'à son anneau de chair, caressant la peau de la pulpe de ses doigts, avant de les y enfoncer doucement. L'autre crie de surprise et pousse un petit jappement de douleur._

_« - Nn... Attend, Ichi..._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_-On peut pas..._

_-Pourquoi ? »_

_Le rouquin sent l'inquiétude de son amant, sa terreur devant l'acte. Oui, son amant est vierge, mais il pensait qu'en prenant ainsi les commandes il le laisserait faire. Au pire, il se dit que même s'il n'est pas « tout à fait » consentant, il ne le regrettera pas. Aussi continue-t-il à faire jouer ses doigts dans son corps et à couvrir de coups de langues provocateurs le membre de son amant._

_« - Ichi... Le... Il y a le... Le chat qui gratte à la porte... »_

_Ichigo manque de s'étouffer._

_« - Le chat ? Quel chat ?_

_-Le chat... »_

_D'un seul coup, face à cette excuse minable – surtout qu'aucun chat ne gratte à la porte ! - Ichigo s'énerve, se lève en se rhabillant, et sans un mot ou un regard pour l'autre homme, il s'éloigne. Son amant bondit sur ses pieds, l'attrape par la main._

_« - A-Attend, Ichigo !_

_-Va te faire foutre, Izuru. »_

_D'un geste brusque il se dégage et sort en claquant la porte._

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Voilà comme ce pauvre rouquin mal-aimé s'était retrouvé à errer dans le Seireitei pour atterrir dans un petit bar proche des casernes des Quatrième, Sixième et Huitième divisions. Franchement, lui faire ce coup ! Un chat ? Et puis quoi encore ? Un troupeau de martiens en petite culotte ? Un sandwich cacophonique ? Un banc de poissons fugu (3) ? Vraiment !

Il poussa un long soupir. Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui, mais il n'y fit pas attention, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière dise :

« - Eh bien, Ichigo-kun ? »

Il tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur. Grand, brun, sourire niais, chapeau de paille et manteau à fleurs.

« - Kyorakû-san ?

-Voyons, voyons, pas la peine d'être aussi poli ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

D'un geste, Ichigo désigna la coupe de saké qu'il tient à la main.

« - Hoo, depuis quand bois-tu ? »

Il haussa les épaules. Depuis quand, oui ? Depuis quand son amant, avec qui il entretenait une relation sérieuse depuis six longs mois, lui sortait la pire excuse que le monde ait vu ?

« - Chagrin d'amour ? Demanda Kyorakû.

-Ouais...

-Tu n'es pas très bavard... »

Avec un petit rire, Shunsui commanda une nouvelle bouteille.

« 'A partager », se justifie-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Ichigo s'aperçut qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention au brun. Il était vraiment beau, et avec son attitude je-m'en-foutiste, il avait beaucoup de charme. Finalement, les bruns n'étaient pas si mal... S'il n'était pas toujours à la poursuite de sa chère vice-capitaine et des autres femmes qui passaient à sa portée, Ichigo aurait peut-être eu sa chance... Avec un métro de retard, il s'aperçut qu'il avait une envie folle de faire du mal à son « ex » comme lui lui en avait fait avec le coup du _chat à la porte_... Pourquoi ne pas le tromper avec le beau et séduisant Shunsui Kyorakû ? En voilà une idée !

Ravi qu'un sourire soit venu éclairer le visage du rouquin, Shunsui commanda une seconde bouteille, sous le regard amusé, cette fois, d'Ichigo. Bientôt suivirent une troisième, puis une quatrième... Ils eurent un peu de mal avec la septième, mais elle passa tout de même.

C'est donc dans un état vraiment déplorable que tous les deux furent éjectés sans ménagement par la tenancière de la taverne, habituée à la visite du capitaine de la Huitième division.

« - Kyorakû-saaaaan », minauda Ichigo en tentant pathétiquement de se relever avant de retomber lourdement par terre, « on fait quoi, maitenaaaant ? »

« -Il vaudrait mieux éviter que tu rentres tout seul », marmonna Shunsui dans sa barbe en attrapant le roux par la taille pour le faire se relever.

Il prit vaguement le chemin de chez lui, faisant rentrer son invité dans le luxueux salon.

A sa très, mais alors très grande surprise, l'adolescent qu'il croyait encore innocent, ou du moins, pur, se jeta sur lui avec voracité. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, sa langue avide vint immédiatement chercher sa jumelle. Kyorakû la laissa passer avec envie.

Bah quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'Ichigo se vengeait de son amant qu'il ne pouvait pas en profiter ! Lui qui s'était attendu à devoir soûler encore le jeune homme...

En voyant qu'il réagissait d'une façon pour le moins... positive, Kurosaki glissa ses mains dans l'ouverture du haut constamment entrouvert du brun. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de ses côtes, avant d'ouvrir réellement le shiakusho, faisant tomber par la même occasion le manteau à fleurs roses mondialement connu. Il se pencha vivement, avant que le brun ne l'en empêche, et défit le nœud du obi avec les dents, tout en faisant tomber le chapeau de paille d'une main et détacha les cheveux de son futur amant. C'est qu'il est multi-fonctions, cet Ichigo.

Ne voulant perdre le contrôle de la situation, Kyorakû posa la main sur ses cheveux, lui faisant relever la tête, et put enfin l'embrasser convenablement. Rapidement, il se releva, entraînant le rouquin avec lui pour le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le déposa sans ménagement sur le lit. Il voulait y aller doucement, mais visiblement le pur-et-innocent-et-prude-et-gentil-rouquin était plutôt une bête assoiffée de sexe. Ichigo prit sur lui-même, et plutôt que d'attendre dans les règles que le brun le fasse, étourdi comme il l'était pas l'alcool, il s'arracha presque ses propres vêtements pour aller se positionner... Dans une position plus qu'équivoque sur le lit. Sur le dos, jambes écartées, une main sur son propre sexe en provocation pour le brun dé-ceinturé qui le regardait, atterré, la mâchoire par terre. Finalement, reprenant ses esprits, Shunsui eut un sourire, laissa glisser son pantalon et se jeta voracement sur la fraise toute chaude qui l'attendait avec une impatience grandissante.

Avoir vu Ichigo dans cette posture, puis l'avoir vu se masturber lui-même, avait fait céder le peu de raison que le saké ne lui avait pas ôté. Directement, il présenta un doigt à l'intérieur de Kurosaki, qui se raidit légèrement pour se détendre dès que le brun frôla du bout du doigt sa prostate. Après quelques mouvements de la part du capitaine, Ichigo poussa un petit gémissement qui n'était pas du tout mignon... Plutôt délibérément provoquant.

Le dernier lien qui retenait Kyorakû céda dans un «** CLAC **» retentissant, et le capitaine retira son unique doigt et présenta son sexe déjà très dur à l'entrée de l'intimité d'Ichigo. Étrangement, (peut-être à cause du saké ?), Shunsui ne put retenir un petit rire lorsqu'il pénétra le rouquin, rire qui s'effaça dès qu'il vit la grimace de souffrance sur son visage. Et oui, même bourré, on sent la douleur(4) ! Aussi, il attendit avec pat-... Impatience, que la fraise se fasse à sa présence. Au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, ce dernier balança son bassin vers le haut. Avec un gémissement, Kyorakû entama aussitôt de rapides va-et-vient, conduisant rapidement son amant vers la jouissance. Au moment où Ichigo allait se libérer, Shunsui le prit par surprise et se retira, le laissant pantelant et gémissant sur le matelas.

« - Retourne-toi », murmura-t-il, sourire pervers à l'appui.

Tout en lui rendant son sourire, Ichigo se retourna et se plaça à quatre pattes sur le lit, cambrant le dos et exposant bien au regard envieux de Kyorakû la partie la plus intime de son anatomie.

« - Je ne te savais pas … Si peu prude ! » Rigola Shunsui en le pénétrant à nouveau.

Ichigo ne répondit pas, trop occupé à prendre son pied lorsque son point G fut à nouveau rudement sollicité. Shunsui avait agrippé ses hanches et le pilonnait durement.

Hélas, tous deux atteignirent rapidement le Nirvana, et Kyorakû se laissa tomber, essoufflé, sur une fraise toute aussi épuisée. Enfin, pas autant, vu que la fraise en question trouva la force de pousser le corps du brun sur le côté pour pouvoir respirer.

Kurosaki avait trop bu. Et quand je dis _tr__op_, je veux dire _beaucoup_ _trop_. Certes, les lapins qui passaient devant ses yeux en dansant le french cancan étaient plaisants à voir, mais le fait de ne plus savoir qui il était le perturbait un peu. Selon sa logique implacable, puisque lui-même ne savait pas qui il était, personne ne pouvait le savoir. Aussi pouvait-il faire ce qu'il voulait, puisque personne ne savait qui il était puisque lui non plus ne le savait pas ! Vous me suivez ?

Aussi, alors que Kyorakû avait une main sur les yeux, essayant tant bien que mal de se remettre de son orgasme, Ichigo se releva pour aller se mettre à genoux entre les jambes de son amant. Celui-ci releva les yeux, surpris, et regarda le roux se pencher pour prendre son membre encore poisseux de sperme entre ses lèvres. Profitant des quelques préliminaires qu'ils n'avaient pas fait durant la première partie de leur « rendez-vous », il prit le temps de tracer les contours de son sexe, de faire jouer sa langue sur son gland, réveillant peu à peu la bête assoupie qui se cachait en Shunsui Kyorakû. Le roux se releva alors pour embrasser le brun, avant de s'empaler avec lenteur sur son membre à nouveau fièrement dressé. Avec un petit glapissement de plaisir tout à fait adorable, le capitaine de la Huitième division posa les mains sur ses hanches pour l'aider dans ses mouvements. Comme il avait été « préparé » par la première fois, cette fois-ci, il eut moins de mal. Néanmoins, comme dit précédemment, Ichigo était plutôt du genre bête de sexe que gentil roudoudou au miel. Aussi reprit-il instantanément un rythme très rapide, se fichant le plus profondément possible sur le sexe de Kyorakû avant de se relever pour recommencer. Chaque nouveau coup tirait un cri aux deux protagonistes de la scène, chaque nouveau coup touchait directement cette boule de nerf au fin fond de la fraise. Finalement, Ichigo se libéra dans un cri qui fit trembler les murs de la maison Kyorakû, tandis que le brun se laissait aller dans les limbes du plaisir dans un long gémissement rauque.

.

Dès le lendemain matin, Ichigo était parti. Il ne se souvenait plus de la soirée d'hier, mais l'homme qui dormait à ses côtés, les draps froissés et le mal qui remontait dans son dos à chaque fois qu'il bougeait ne pouvaient que le laisser comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Aussi était-il rentré pour se jeter dans les bras de Kira, qui avait paru plutôt surpris de le revoir. Les jours suivants, quand Kurosaki croisait le regard du capitaine de la Huitième division, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir profondément. Cette réaction faisait rire le brun. Lui se souvenait parfaitement de cette soirée, où il avait découvert « le côté obscur de la fraise » et où ce dernier s'était complètement offert à lui... Un peu plus de six fois.

Oh oui, il faut bien plus de sept bouteilles de saké pour bourrer Shunsui Kyorakû.

* * *

><p><em>(1) : « T'es beau, Ichi » je suppose que tout le monde aura vu le joooli clin d'œil à l'OS de Bellya ^^<em>

_(2) : Baah, tu commences à me connaître, Lylyne, le coup de la jeune fille pure et innocente ne marche plus, mais au moins on reconnaît mon coup de patte !_

_(3) : FUGUUUU ! Pour ceux qui connaissent Charlie... Pour les autres, les poissons fugu sont les poissons qui se gonflent pour se défendre (comme le gros poisson marron dans « Le monde de Nemo » ^^)_

_(4) : N'allez surtout pas croire que je parle par expérience..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai l'impression d'être partie en live total... C'est bien juste une impression ? En tout cas, puisque j'ai dû m'y reprendre à deux fois, et je m'excuse encore pour le retard T_T, j'espère que cet OS t'aura plus, Lylyne-sempai !<strong>_

_**Donc, encore une fois toutes mes excuses pour ne pas avoir été là à la bonne date, faudra dire ça à Kenny ! C'est de sa faute !**_

_**Je vais donc conclure sur ce mot : Fugu !**_


End file.
